User talk:BachLynn23
Talk Archives Run you clever message, and remember Category:BachLynn23---- Hai c: Hai Bach c: I just wanted to let you know that since my Nan is sure to be relocated to a hospital-like place in my town, I'll be able to edit more off my iPod c: Since I've got to do some background information for showing Japanese students around tomorrow and on Friday I'm not back home until like 7PM (DX) I'll do some edits on the weekend c: Thought I'd let ya know~ Done sorry you had to tell me, i didn't notice cuz i was kinda confused by the template at first >.< Blank Coding Um hi. I was wondering if I could use the Orchid coding for my charater Milliana? Thank you! Madoka237 (talk) Re: Oh! Okay, thank you! I'm sorry, I didn't know! Madoka237 (talk) Adoption Can I adopt Alassea Noble? Thank chu >.< Should I update the user char forum and the character page as well? Okie Sounds good :D Chathacks Where can I get the hack that allows me to completely mute some people in chat? It's gotten to be a bit much honestly. Thanks in advance OnyxVolcano (talk) 04:22, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Hecate and Guns I hope that title got your attention, but the question here is: One, I realized that Hecate's cabin is currently open and receiving members so is it okay to change my character (currently in claiming) to be a child of Hecate if I rewrite the story? Two, Are guns allowed in stories about your character before they came to Camp Half-blood? Of course I mean guns with Celestial bronze bullets, these guns will be discarded prior to them coming to camp of course and I have already planned approved weapons for said character once they reach camp. Jacksper (talk) 07:02, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Hey! Hello, my name is Panda and I am new to the wiki! I saw that you don't mind helping with histories, so I was wondering if you could help me? Thanks! Pandaplaysukulele (talk) 19:44, March 7, 2014 (UTC) ---- Well, as you can see, my character is Skye Calvin, a Hecate child hunter of Artemis. I want her to be sexually assaulted by her father when she was younger, and her reasoning for joining the hunt is she never wants to have the desire for sex if that makes sense? Here is what I have: ''It was a dark evening in November 1997, when a man named Brock Calvin had just left to go home after work. He had a part-time late shift at the local pub, "The Witches' Arms", which did not bring in a lot of cash, but enough to keep him going. It was on this particular evening in 1997, when he met the mother of his only child, the greek goddess Hecate. Brock was about to cross a road when a car came speeding towards him. Without Hecate, he would have been hit. She pulled him back just in time, and shouted "Are you crazy? You could have been killed!" Brock, however, could not reply. He was in shock - not just about the fact he was nearly killed - but because of the stunningly beautiful women who stood before him. Pandaplaysukulele (talk) 19:49, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Huntresses Hey, I was wondering what the exact process a user is supposed to go through to make their character a huntress of Artemis. re I was going to have her born about Feb '98, and that once she came to camp she heard of Artemis and her hunters, and identified and agreed with their morals/values, and since Artemis was currently at camp (if that's okay?) she requested she joined. Pandaplaysukulele (talk) 19:59, March 7, 2014 (UTC) re:Huntress It's actually a reg user wanting to have their char be a huntress. So is the answer the same? re Yes, that'd work! Thanks! Pandaplaysukulele (talk) 20:12, March 7, 2014 (UTC) rere:Huntresses Okay so the user really wants to create extra work by having me rp Artemis actually making her a huntress. That's fine, right? re:Teenager Alright then. Should be fun. One last question... I have seen lots of characters with transparent images on their word bubbles, if you can I was wondering if you could make like that? Thank you again, and sorry for all the questions! Pandaplaysukulele (talk) 20:38, March 7, 2014 (UTC) thanks again!! :) Pandaplaysukulele (talk) 20:47, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Head/Lt. Forum Hey Bach. Would it be okay if I updated this forum? I noticed that some of the cabins didn't contain the correct the correct counsellor on the board, so I'm just asking for your permission. :3 Shyloh Hello Bach I just wanted to know if I may adopt Shyloh, the peace nymph you have up for adoption. Thanks so much :) I intend to live forever, so far so good...~GummyBear1234 Thanks, what's her wb? I intend to live forever, so far so good...~GummyBear1234